Saving Sora: Revival
by Love's Last Words
Summary: Artemys, a girl born from the darkness, has the utmost light to save Sora from Organization XIII and the latest challege: ZenX. Will Artemys newly contained power be able to save Sora and destroy Zenx? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Before you read: **KINGDOM HEARTS belongs to Square Enix, all characters and settings are theirs, except for Artemys of course. ******

Anyway, this was just a bored thing, so it may not be very good, but I hope you enjoy anyway. 

~Love's Last Words

_**Prologue:**_

I was running, faster, faster, up a spiraling staircase that shot into the sky like the rays of the sun. The creatures of the dark were following me, and I had nothing defend myself with. It was just me, and the strength I had to save a boy who had so quickly come into my life and embezzled my heart.


	2. Struggle!

Chapter 1-

I woke to a bunch of tapping at my window. My hair fell around my eyes as I tried to sit up. I brushed them out of the way and slid out of bed, my feet touching the cool, soft carpet. I opened the window and stared down to see my boyfriend Hayner waiting for me. He climbed the tree next to my window and slid himself in.

"Hey, Artemys. Ready for today?" He said with a half-hearted smile. It reminded me of a lost puppy. I knew somewhat of what happened. He hasn't told me everything that happened, but all I knew was he had lost a friend before I moved to Twilight Town. He told me a boy had shown up in their lives as quickly as he had left, but he remembered the good times like the Struggle tournament and their shares of ice cream. I was sorta mad at whoever this was. He had impacted my first love's life. The boy was trying, I could tell.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." I grabbed some clothes and dashed into my bathrom, stripping my clothes off, and switching them for a new set of clothes. I went back into the room and slid onto Hayner's lap.

"Cheer up, Hay. Your gunna do good today." I smiled. He half-smiled and kissed me. His kisses were warm and loving, but today they were racked with anxiety and nerves. When he pulled away and sighed, I could sense he was feeling remorse for his lost friend.

"This was the day he kicked my but. Badly. Just wish he was here to do it again, I know we were close, but I can't remember his name.." Hayner said. He sighed. I kissed him real quick.

"He would be proud of you, no doubt I am. And I'll be cheering you on the entire time." I said, burying my facc in his neck, feeling his pulse against my cheek. I felt his hand rub my back in defeat. I had won. I got off.

"So, slug, you going to get to the Sandlot or are we gunna sit here all day?" I said, challenging him with my eyes. I jumped on the sill. I reached out and grabbed my favorite vine, feeling the coolness of the leaves and slid down it, landing on the ground with a soft _thud. _Hayner swiftly followed me and we ran to the Sandlot.

The Sandlot was filled with townspeople as we came in. They were crowded around a tall man, with silvery hair and a cape that swirled around his ankles. He had what looked like a belt over his right shoulder.

"That's Setzer. He holds the current Struggle champion belt." Hayner explained. As I pulled on Hayner's hand, a tall boy appeared in front of me, making me accidently bump into his chest.

"Excuse me..." I sighed, looking up to see him and Hayner glaring at each other.

"Seifer." Hayner snarled.

"Hayner." Seifer rebuked.

"Ugh, testosterone..C'mon, Hay." I interrupted, pulling Hayner away from the testosterone battle. Seifer laughed maliciously.

"You letting your _girlfriend_ fight for you?" He snickered. I snarled. Hayner let go of my hand.

"Who said I wouldn't? She could kick your ass too." Hayner said and I blushed. Seifer turned and walked away, Hayner hissing cuss words under his breath. I shushed him.

"Come on, let's not worry about him now. When you kick his butt in the tournament, then he'll be sorry." I said, but was quickly shushed back. I huffed and walked over to the registration table. The lady peered over her glasses at Hayner.

"You again? Haven't you caused enough trouble, boy?" The lady said. Hayner laughed.

"My doctor said Struggle would help my anger management issues." I couldn't help but giggle at this. Under all his macho-man-rebellious-teenage-bad-boy qualities, Hayner's a giant teddy bear. Although I'm the only one who sees it. We've done a thing or two.

"Well I suppose I'll have to let you. Are you participating too, missy?" The lady snuffed. I shook my head and she handed Hayner a Struggle baton. He left me after I gave him a good luck kiss. I ventured toward the stands when I heard my name.

"Artemys! Artemys!" a girl about my height with brown hair in pigtails, who I recognized as Olette, was shouting my name. I smiled and ran over to her.

"Hey, Olette." I sat down next to her and looked around swiftly. "Where's Pence?" I questioned.

"He'll be back, he went to help Hayner warm up." Olette assured me. I nodded and looked around at the other contestants. They were preparing themselves. Other then Seifer and Hayner there were 3 contestants, excluding Setzer. Of the three contestants, there was one boy who had looked as though someone had beat him one too many times. He had spiked brown hair and was pale as moonlight. He wasn't warming himself up or anything, just sitting there. It was suspicious, almost. I looked away to see the judge walk to center ring. He was handed a microphone.

"Peoples of Twilight Town! Welcome to the 2nd annual Struggle Tournament! If all contestants are ready, may they come up here and be presented!" The judge shouted. The five contestants walked to center ring, Hayner smiling widely, he eyes scanning the crowd. When he caught my eye, his smile spread to his eyes. I waved and cheered.

"Contestant one: Seifer! Our town's local peacekeeper!" The judge shouted. Olette and I exchanged eye rolls. We clapped politely.

"Contestant two: Hayner! Local troublemaker and hearty fellow!" The judge exclaimed. The crowd broke out in applause. Olette and I jumped in our seats, holding the neatly decorated signs we had made.

"And my boyfriend!" I shouted through the crowd. Suddenly, time had stopped. My clapping subsided. I looked around. Nothing was moving, not even Olette. Just as I was about to get up, a black orb appeared and it grew so it was a portal. A black hooded figure stepped out of it, and _poof!_ it was gone.

"The Struggle tournament? My, my, aren't we getting alittle friskay in this town. Artemys, I thought you loved me? Hah!" The hooded figure shouted. I sat there, stunned by the fact this thing knew my name.

"H-how do you know me? Who are you?" I stammered. The figure laughed. He pulled back his hood.

"Do you not remember me? Its Demyx..Your boyfriend." The boy said.

"Demyx..? I don't know you, I'm sorry." I said and got up to walk away. He vanished quickly and then reappeared in front of me. He grabbed my arm. I tried to shake him off, but he quickly stepped back, looking as though someone had shocked him. I blinked a couple times and stared at my hand.

"What are you?" Demyx gasped.


	3. Demyx and ZenX

Chapter 2 -

I looked at my wrist that was beginning to tingle. Demyx hissed and spoke behind him to the suspicious-looking boy that I had just realized was slowly moving. My body tingled greatly. Suddenly, I was pushed with great force, and my clothes were beginning to change. My shorts and shirt changed to a pink dress that had chains wrapped around my waist, a low-cut v-neck embroidered the top. With a sudden glow, a sword type thing appeared in my hand. Its handle was a deep red, the hilt silver with a pink lock shaped blade at the end. After the shower of sparks that clouded my vision disappeared, the boy had apparated in front of me and hit me in the stomach so hard it flung me backwards against the stands. I gritted my teeth and stood up. Jumping over my head, the boy transfigured into what looked like a giant bag with a zipper for a mouth. Its hands were pointed, its body moving and swaying with the wind.

"What is..." I started but Demyx cut me off.

"I have no idea what just happened.. Artemys, your apparently not dedicated to ZenX anymore..You're with HIM, aren't you? With them! Urrg! I'll let that take care of you." He motioned to the zipper mouth thing and he stepped back into the giant portal he had arrived in. And then I was alone. Yikes... The thing jumped into the air and went down into the Earth, slowly moving towards me. I gasped and jumped back onto the stands, preparing myself for either a hit or a miss. I raised the blade and swung it down on top of the spot where the thing was, and my luck, the thing was just rising when the blade struck its head and blew it across the field, where it disappeared.

Then time resumed.

"Let's Struggle!!" The judge anounced. Hayner and the other four contestants rounded up at the base of the ring and split up depending on who went first. Hayner and Seifer stood close to the judge, reviewing the rules. Just then, I had realized Olette had been talking to me.

"Artemys? Artemys? You okay? Why are you standing on the stands?" Olette said. Pence came up behind her.

"What's going on?" Pence said. Olette turned to him.

"I don't know. Artemys just randomly stood up.." Olette said quietly. Pence put his hand on Olette's back, apparently they were a "thing" now. I looked at the movements, they were real careful and loving. I tore my eyes away to see that Seifer and Hayner were already in the middle of struggling.

"Go Hayner!" Pence and Olette shouted. I immediately began cheering, but quieted when Hayner was thrown off the ring. The crowd became silent and the judge blew on his whistle. I stood up.

"Hayner..." I gasped. Olette grabbed my hand.

"He's okay, Myssy." Olette said, watching Hayner carefully. I let go of her hand and raced down to where Hayner layed.

"Hayner..Come on, you gotta get up." I shook him alittle. Tears stung my eyes. His eyes twitched slightly.

"Hayner, come on.." I sighed. I bent over him and kissed him, a tear falling on his cheek. His face twitched. His eyes opened. He smiled and kissed me.

"Well hello there, Prince Charming." He said quietly.

"Hah, Haynerr. I'm so glad your okay! Well, can you make it?" I questioned. He tried to sit up. I pushed him gently back down.

"No, my head. Wait, can you substitue for me?" Hayner asked. I looked up at the judge standing over us.

"Can I?" I asked. The judge studied Hayner for a moment, taking in his condition, and turning back to me.

"Yes, yes, if you want." The judge sighed. I took the baton from Hayner and climbed up onto the ring. Seifer stared me down, glancing slightly at his friends. I steadied myself. The judge walked to center ring and cleared his throat.

"Let the Struggle begin!" His hand shot up and Seifer ran toward me at full speed. Although he moved with speed, I was still a girl and had a one-up ability on him. I moved under his arm as the baton came down on what was supposed to be my body. I hit his side before he could move my direction. The hit caused several yellow orbs to bounce out of his pocket and crash to the floor, where I scooped them up and ran to the other side of the ring. Seifer strolled to one corner, planning his attack. I looked away from him to check the timer. The big red digital numbers said I had 20 seconds. As I turned to face Seifer, he was already running at me, baton over his head. In head, I had two options: get hit or jump the ring bars. I quickly decided and I jumped onto the bars that held the ring up. Seifer tripped over his feet, falling face first against the ring. He lay there, still and grumbling. I took this chance to bouce off the bars and run to the other corner, checking my pocket full of Seifers orbs. Seifer stayed down until they declared me the winner. The big digital timer sounding when it reached 0. The people cheered loudly. Over all the clapping and yelling, I heard Hayner, Pence and Olette screaming my name. I scanned the crowds, searching for Hayner's face. I found them running down the stands, eagerly trying to make their way to me. I ran toward the edge of the ring, climbed out and ran towards Hayner. As our bodies met, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him so tightly. But I did notice he didn't hug me back. His arms stayed at his sides. As I let go, I gave him a quizzling look and was surronded by Pence and Olette.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could move like that! Hayner's really taught you!" Pence shouted. Olette hugged me.

"Yeah! That was totally not like you to go all monkeyfied." Olette said. Hayner smiled.

"She's my monkey though." Hayner said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled up at him, though I knew my smile wasn't as convincing as it felt.

The judge's whistle startled me. He waved the remaining contestants in. Hayner walked over to him. I watched as the other contestant stared at me nervously and quickly talked to the judge. After a few minutes, the judged cleared his throat.

"It seems as though some of our contestants have dropped out. That makes Hayner the winner!" The judge announced, grabbing Hayner's hand and lifting it high into the air. Hayner's smile was the widest I had seen it in awhile. It made me want to cry, that he had found happiness. As the crowd cheered, our friends clapping wildly, Hayner looked as though he had found the missing piece of his life, like it was puddy that had molded into his heart. Everything felt so right at that moment specific moment. Like nothing could destroy it.


	4. King Mickey's Arrival: The Explanation

Chapter 3

_My head was swirling with the intensity of the battle surronding us. People -our allies- were being slaughtered all around us, the cloaked men and women encompassing us. The red caped and hooded people following closely behind. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. His lips touched my ear and he whispered into it._

_"I love you, never forget me." He tilted my head and kissed me so roughly, the Keyblade locking the two of us together, my Lockhend crossing over the Keyblade. As he pulled away, a shrouded mist surrounded us and engulfed him. My pink cocktail dress glowing and becoming seemingly longer . I knew I had to find him again. _

My eyes opened to a bright sunshine coming in through the blinds of my window. My thoughts swirled around that one particular kiss in my dream. Was it real? Was it just my imagination? Something in my mind reeled around the fact that the people in my dream, other then the mysterious boy, I had already seen. The black-robed person-Demyx, I think was his name- was there. He had mentioned something about a ZenX. Were the red-cloaked people ZenX?

Moments must have slipped by while I was pondering about my dream. The rough tapping at my door shook me away from the dream. I stumbled out of bed and opened the door. A short person in a black cloak stood looking up at me. With no hesitation, I realized that this person was indeed a mouse.

"Artemys?" the mouse squeaked. I shook my head and stumbled backward.

"How do you know my name? And who are you? How did you get in my home?" I stuttered. The mouse held up a gold sword in the shape of a key.

"I need your help. We need your help. My name is Mickey. King Mickey at your service." the mouse bowed. My mind clicked. His blade was exactly the same blade that the boy held in my dream. I searched my mind for the name. Keyblade... I liked the sound of the name, but realized quickly the name I had called my blade.

Lockhend...

"So, you have one of those swords too? A..a Keyblade...?" I managed to say. King Mickey gracefully walked into my room and sat on the chair.

"Yes, but you, Artemys, are in dear trouble if you don't help me. ZenX and Organization XIII are after the Keyblade, and you need to help Sora with your newly discovered blade." Sora's name sent a shiver down my spine. I flinched, trying to hide my adoration for a boy I've never met. I decided in that moment that King Mickey was the person to tell about the dreams, the blade, the people seeping their way into my life.

"Mickey... I need your help too. I need you to explain to me how my life has become part of your world, of a life that an average girl can't handle." I said, bowing to him. I looked up at him in the chair and continued.

"I ask you as the Majesty you are, to help me by explaining the strange people appearing to me, the dreams of a boy I've never met, and this ultimate power I have apparently 'acquired'. I ask you as a friend, as a protector and as a King." I finished, tears welling up in my eyes. King Mickey sternly turned his gaze to his Keyblade.

"Its okay, Artemys, excuse me for not being so polite to explain," he started, "Organization XIII is a group of people who want power to the world, to turn everyone into a Nobody and rule. They want to start by taking the Keyblade. Organization XIII are supposedly the shells of Nobodies. This elite group of members contained two people pertaining to your life: Roxas and Riku. Roxas is Sora's other half who disappeared just before Sora's First Awakening. Riku is Sora's best friend. You need to find him to get his help. Last time I saw, he was no longer with the Organization. Anyway, ZenX is a group that's made up of the Organization members who strayed away from the Organization to create a group that is indestructible and nonstoppable. ZenX included those members that wanted everyone to die, and wanted their members to rule. The boy that this started around, Sora, is most likely the one in your dream. You see, Artemys, you contain a special power that allows you to see the lives of loved ones before you experience it. Your world here is not real, though its characters are. Sora is the one your destined to save. Your bond to him may be what it takes to destroy ZenX and Organization XIII for good."

"And the Keyblade?" I asked nervously.

"The Keyblade is Sora's protector. It chose him to destroy the Heartless, the Nobodies and the Organization, and now it has come to the point where it can't do it alone or without love either. So your Lockhend was created especially for its power and bond to the Keyblade. When put together, they should be able to destroy ZenX." King Mickey finished. I sighed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I swear to you I will help." I crossed my arms. Mickey laughed.

"Well lets go. Theres a lot to do before your prepared to even fight the Nobodies." Mickey said, motioning for me to follow him.


	5. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS or ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. All ownership and blah blah blah goes to Square Enix. **

**A/N: OH MY GOSH GUYS. I'm so sorry not being able to make this chapter happen that fast. With school and all that other junk, well. You know, homework. :3 So. Finally, with my new laptop I got for Christmas. I can finally sit and write lots and lots and lots of chapters. Well, anyway. So, I realized that my chapters were going really fast. I'm gunna slow things down a bit. Promise. :D Have fun!**

**~Love's Last Words**

**~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~**

**King Mickey and I begun our long, tedious journey that day. We packed my stuff and we left Twilight Town towards his home in Disney Castle. As we took our last journey around Twilight Town, and I said goodbye to my former life here, I began to recollect some of my most precious memories, one being the first time I met Hayner.**

_**I was six years old, same brown hair and brownish-green eyes I've always had. I was the little girl no one wanted to hang out with because I had odd hobbies at the time: rock collecting, talking to myself, living as if I were in a princess dream. Then Hayner showed up. Little Hayner, dirty blonde hair, brown eyed Hayner, who sat down in the dirt with me one day after school and helped me pick up rocks.**_

"_**Here you go, this one looks pretty." Hayner held the little rock out to me. I looked up at him and gently grasped the rock, nodding my head in agreement. It was a pretty rock, all colorful on the inside and hard rough surfaces on the out. At six, I'll admit I had "puppy love" for him. I thought he was the only person in the entire world that ever wanted to actually be my friend. As we grew up, I knew he would be my future. When we got to intermediate and high school, I got into a lot of fights. Mostly due to the fact that I was an outcast and at least three-fourths of the intermediate school female population was in love with the dear boy. They always taunted me about how I'd never **_**be **_**anything. I wouldn't even be worth his time. **_

**So here we are now, he eventually asked me out. He was more in love with me then I had been with him at the time. I had attempted to get over him, and he ended up asking me out. Huh, weird. Those memories floated back to my head making me tear up. I remembered that I'd be leaving Hayner here. But, I also remembered there was another boy who had made his way into my heart, and now needed help. Falling a little behind, I caught up with Mickey just in time for him to turn around.**

"**Well, this is it. Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded, taking one last look behind me as I left my home and my memories behind.**

**Feeling a little out of place in this odd-looking ship, I turned to King Mickey.**

"**So, what is this ship anyway? Is it a rocket ship of some sort?" I asked, examining the brightly lit buttons and knobs. Mickey laughed and turned back to me.**

"**Its called a Gummi Ship." He answered, pressing a few buttons and letting go of the wheel. I figured there was an "Auto Pilot" setting, so I didn't question that. I decided to keep my mouth shut after that. A few moments later, Mickey talked to me again.**

"**Let me see your Lockhend. I must examine it." Mickey held out his hand. I held out my arm, and appeared in my hand was the majestic sword that glowed bright and red as the sun on a summer morning. I gently placed it in Mickey's arms. He held it like a brave warrior. **

"**Yes, this is very strange indeed. I've never seen anything like it in my life." He stated, flipping it over and over. "It looks as though the magic inside this Lockhend is connected thoroughly to Sora's Keyblade…Its quite magnificent." King Mickey turned it over in his small hands. **

"**Yeah, and I still don't understand why." I said sarcastically. It really was complex for me. **

"**Well, get focused on your task. This isn't going to be an easy journey for you or for Sora. At this point, we may only have a few days before they turn him. We'll have to get some help." King Mickey said.**

"**From who? Nobody else really knows besides me and you, right?" I asked him.**

"**No. Before we hit Disney Castle, we have a couple stops to make. We're going to need help from Sora's best friend, Rikku. And possibly Sora's other half, Roxas." I stopped my train of thought and stared at him. **

"**His other half? What is he, gay?" I said, my tone sounding more surprised then sarcastic. Mickey laughed.**

"**No. You see, Artemys, Roxas was the shell of Sora when Sora defeated the Heartless the first time. Then when Roxas saved Sora, Roxas disappeared." King Mickey explained. I tilted my head a little, giving Mickey a questioning look. I shook my head. **

" **I just pretend I understand for now. Anyways, if we have to go see this fellow, who do we see first?" I asked Mickey. He swiveled his chair around to see the controls on the ship. **

"**First stop, Rikku. On Destiny Islands, where Sora, Rikku and Kairi were born." Mickey explained.**

"**Who's Kairi?" I asked.**

**With a long face that either resembled pity or terror, Mickey stated, "Sora's girlfriend." **

_**Tune in Next Time For:**_

**Meet Kairi: Sora's girlfriend from Destiny Islands who has a little bit of a temper about losing him. But when he disappeared this last time, and the connection between Artemys' Lockhend and Sora's Keyblade, what disaster could strike the impending couple? And what exactly will Kairi do about Artemys?**


	6. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any other the Kingdom Hearts characters.

A/N: So, I got this letter from my best friend in my freshman year, to help me write a story I had come up with at the time. I want to give her credit right now for helping me write chapter Six in the SS series. Thank you best friend, I love you J

Chapter 6

Olette,

I can't live like this anymore. I dream about him, and I'm just fine. I think about him and I feel like my heart is being pushed through a paper shredder. Moments. Only moments I have loved him, even though I feel as though I've known him all m life. Every hurt, every song that I have sung waiting for him, wishing on a star; praying that someday I will be his girl, and every tear that has slid down my face, rest assured, has been cried for a reason. I feel constantly that I am running through a fog filled forest, lit with green light and every time I feel that I'm about to get out and be worry-free, I trip and land face first in leaves and fire eaten branches. I stand and laying ahead of me is Sora's forest, waiting to consume me yet again. Youwould think that I would have learned my lesson after the passing of each moment, but no. My heart is set on Sora now, yes, indeed I do have many friends. And you are my best. You see me as _me_, not the outside. And yet, when I go home I feel as though I am literally a lone wolf, black and stalking through the shadows. I pine for my other half. Upon the snow covered forest, I peer shyly through the trees. I spot a wolf staring forlornly into the forest, as if waiting for his other half of his soul, too, we pace each other to the bottom of the hill and instantly, I know its him. Sora. We run, silently to a stream, through it and on forever. But each morning I wake up from this dream, alone and never his. I'm not crying, and I'm not whining. I'm hoping to save him. Save him so we could be together again. I miss you terribly, and hopefully we'll get to see each other soon. Tell Pence I said that I missed him too.

Love,

Artemys


End file.
